Session 1 4/18/15
Hex: E 2 The Buggered Bandit In the early morning, Al Medvey the gnome, Alaina the human, Toblerone the human and his "pet" sloth Argyle, and Kurtash the Half-Orc came close to the end of their journey from Restov, at the south end of Brevoy to Oleg's Trading Post. Along the road to the trading post they came across Filli the Halfling, Stable hand at Oleg's. Though a little surly, the group grew a liking to each other and she guided them the remainder of the way to Oleg's. Once there they met Oleg and Svetlana Leveton, who asked if the party was there to handle there bandit issue. Assuming they meant the charter- The party went to work setting a trap for the coming bandits, due in the morning of the following day. The ambush went off with out a hitch. One bandit stepped into a bear trap dismembering his leg. Toblerone sprung out, hidden within the loot cart for the bandits and dragged one in with him holding him down long enough to slice his throat. Happs, the bandit leader, was crippled within seconds with a well placed called shot by Kurtash. Filli and her Moose-steed Bellowhead brought up the rear and calmed the bandits horses preventing escape. All of this was perfectly pulled off through the distracting presence of the sultry Alania. Also Al Medvey was there. After the brief, yet highly organized battle, Kurtash managed to learn two names of high ranking bandits in the area before dropping Happs' head onto a still armed bear trap: Kressle- His immediate boss and the leader of all the bandits of the Greenbelt, The powerful Stag Lord. After the mess that was Happs was cleaned, Oleg and Svetlana thanked the party and mentioned they were glad to have permanent warriors living at the Trading Post. It was then that the party realized that they had actually stolen another groups job and explained their charter and that their precedence was simply a "Happy Accident." Svetlana, to Oleg's dismay thanked the group and offered their post as a base of operations at which point Al Medvey suggested they rename the post to "The Buggered Bandit". The party agreed, Oleg griped and Svetlana laughed. Hex: D 2 Of Wisps and Worgs Starting their exploration off right, The party decided to follow a path around The Buggered Bandit and explore the surrounding areas. While not particularly exciting; near the edge of the 12 mile track of land, the party encountered a strange Worg, seemingly resistant to damage. Though Worgs are generally intelligent monsters, this one seemed crazed ready to kill more out of fear then a need to feed. Upon beheading the creature, Toblerone understood why- As if possessed his whole body felt terrified as a piercing shock ran through his body. Running from the forest the party watched as a small skull-like ghost exited his body and moved to possess each member close enough to the forest. Managing to make enough distance between themselves and the forest, the wisp wandered back into the woods, to find new prey. Hex: E 3 The Radish Patch While exploring the edge of the Narlmarsh forest, the party came across 4 over fed Kobolds in a large patch of wild-grown Moon Radishes. Though the Kobolds were ready to fight to the death to defend "their" radish patch- quick thinking and use of the kobold's natural tongue allowed Al Medvoy to send the Kobolds off on a mission of negotiation with their leader "Chief Sootscale" The party gathered a total of 3 baskets worth of radishes for themselves. Hex: F 2 Bokken's Hut The party stumbled on the hut of Crazy Old Bokken, a potion maker and hermit. Taking a liking to the party, he told them stories of his brother biting off his thumb and offered to sell them any of his potions. He asked the party to fetch him some Fangberries so he could make Fangberry Juice, a key ingredient to his potions. They agreed and set off to retrieve them for him. Hex: F 3 The Gold Mine Though it was hard to spot and not very large, The party discovered an opening in the crag. Alania was hesitant to enter and encouraged the others to leave it be. Ignoring her claims, she and Filli stayed behind as Kutash, Toblerone and Al Medvoy entered the mine to find nothing but a 30 foot diameter cave with glittering shinies. Following them in a male dwarf claiming to be the claim holder to this vein of gold. After a battle of white between the Dwarf and Kutash, with some assistance from Al Medvoy- The two saw through the disguise of the dwarf, who turned out to be some strange fox-like creature that ran off. Exiting outside the group found Alania waiting for them and they agreed to report the Gold Mine finding to the Sword Lords. Later that night, while resting, the party encountered a wandering Owlbear. They managed to out run and hide from the bear through use of a distracting urine soaked item to throw their sent off. Hex: E 2 Back to Town After a long week of exploring the surrounding area of the Buggered Bandit, the party returned to their base to resupply on trail rations and supplies. They also met a number of new residents of the area including the leader of the warrior party originally hired by Oleg, Kesten Garess, the somewhat alarmist priest of Erastil Jhod Kavken and the taxidermist Vekkel Benzen. Also new as a Wanted Board, with requests and jobs the party decided to undertake while they explored for extra coin and notoriety.